


we could be caught?

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Secret Relationships, Tail Kink, Tail Kink?, slight possession kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Warren's relationship is a secret, but Warren is always the worst when it comes to subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be caught?

**Author's Note:**

> Long-awaited request by @ich-heisse-nightcrawler (who’s one of the best Kurt cosplayers I've seen and is totally a babe), for all of my darlings who are heading back to school, I figured the load of you needed something to de-stress. i don't write smut often but i hope this is good???

 The two of them made it easy enough to trick the naked eye into believing there wasn’t a hint of attachment between the two of them. Impossible that Kurt who was more of a giant blue child than anything, held any sort of adoration for the feathery, blond asshole that played his music too loud, drank too much and refused to wash even one of his leather jackets after it began to smell like a week-old corpse. Improbable, and to an extent - almost insulting.

 But unlike the naked eye, the trained one could see right through the bullshit.

 Though they were never overly affectionate in public, it was at least slightly noticeable. There was the long held glances from across the lawn, it was the teasing brush of wings whenever Warren passed Kurt in the halls. It was newfound softness and glow on their faces and the tendency for Kurt to hold a nasty glare whenever he saw anyone talking to Warren a bit too eagerly.

 But, whenever he could, Warren pissed on subtlety and kicked it off a three-story roof - and it was times like these where he loved to do it. With their friends out rollerskating and Kurt having politely declined to go a few hours ago in favor of a quiet night with Warren in Kurt’s room - Warren had to take advantage.

 God, as if taking advantage wasn’t the most glorious thing to do when one had free time with Kurt.

“You comfortable, baby? You look awful strained.”Warren’s tone couldn’t be called affectionate, but its not jeering either. Kurt, bare with his boxers just barely dangling off one of his ankles, still surprised that he could form proper sentences. “ _Varren_ , yes - but, they -ah!” Warren’s fingers delicately trail along the length of his tail. “Zhey could come back, you wanted it to be a secret.” his words are continuously interrupted by panting, but Warren only gives him a short, needy kiss.

“It is secret, the best-kept one. It's the fact that I get to see you all spread out and wanting, and how your lips are the most addictive thing since cheap blow.”, he nibbled on one of Kurt’s ears and arched into the drag of Kurt’s claws down his bare back. “I would scream it from the rooftops, that I could have this. But no, you’re right the best things are the things we keep to yourselves.” his voice ends with a rumble and a kiss pressed up against Kurt’s neck. He’s pretty sure he can feel the boy steadily turning to mush in his arms.

“I could tell anyone,” he takes Kurt’s cock in hand and strokes torturously slow, grinning when he hears the broken moan and feels Kurt’s grip tighten. “About how cute you sound when you’re so fucking far gone and how I have to keep you quiet just so we can keep this hidden.”, his pace quickens, just a bit and Kurt’s face is buried in one of Warren’s wings (if anything, they’re being used as privacy screens - but it helps, blocking the rest of the room out so all Warren can see is the shameless display in front of him).

Kurt arches in to touch and his tail curls slowly along the length of Warren’s arm to pull him closer. “Or I could tell them how you can come in those tight little jeans just from me talking to you.” he gives a particularly hard jerk and Kurt has to bite the back of his hand before he can let out a whine.

“But you’re right, even if you put those fingers inside yourself those nights I’m not here and then fuck yourself like I was, it’s still our secret.” Kurt’s tail coils tighter around his arm, and he busies his hand with it, tracing teasing fingers along the little ridges, lingering especially wherever he can feel bone.

 Kurt’s done, babbling in English and German, but Warren catches ‘Engel’ more than once, and followed by 'Bitte’ over and over and he grins, grinding his still-clothed dick on the crack of Kurt’s ass. That’s what Kurt loves, the not-knowing Warren ’s intentions, the teasing, the flaunting of control - the dangling of this shared paradise in the two of them between the line of obscurity and exposure.

“You ever put this in you?”, he gestures to the tail on his arm, his hands are moving faster, and he’s getting greedy. Wants to see his boy burst for him, see his held tilt back with a squeal and his body tighten like a vice around Warren’s. He’s aching in his boxers, but the grinding against Kurt’s ass is blessed relief.

“ _mien Gott,_ _Varren, Varren_ \- please.”, He’s canting his hips down, and Warren smirks, biting down on the blue boy’s collarbone. “God, you probably have. Those fingers aren’t enough for you,” he circles the tip of Kurt’s cock with his thumb, the boy’s shuddering and his moans are choked. “You need something with a little more _life_ , something that can brush that little spot inside you and fill you up so fucking _good_.”, he grinds the length if his dick slowly this time, just so Kurt feels all of it - all for him.

Kurt comes undone, spectacularly, he keeps Warren closer than intended, needing something to hold onto just to tether himself to something. The sight of it is utterly rendering and Warren can’t help it, he keeps grinding down murmuring his boy’s name over again until the he feels the knot in his stomach uncoil and he kisses Kurt like a man depraved.

Coming off of it the glow returns. Soft and sweet and right as Warren rolls to Kurt’s side. “Good?” he asks, kissing at the nape of Warren neck.

 “How are you mine?” Warren murmurs, though he leans back into Warren’s touch, his pulse is still quick and his body is still alight. “Because apparently - I can’t be anyone else’s, you’ll maul them. I’ve seen the looks you give those girls.”

“So?” his eyes were hoping there wasn’t a hint of mocking in Warren’s voice, he wouldn’t want him to think he was some territorial bird of prey.

“No. Its fine - makes me feel needed, I guess? You’re better at sentimental shit anyways.” and Kurt laughs. Because Warren never changes, he talks like damned erotic poet and fucks like a madman. But he doesn’t change.

They stay close together for a moment, before there’s pounding footsteps from down the hall and laughter.

_Fuck._


End file.
